Power of bond and reincarnation
by Wildlily
Summary: Love can be hard to deal with. Admiting it can be tough. and a 12year olds advise helps no one it's a I+K ficy
1. Chapter 1: The mysterious girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the inuyasha series and I never will I'm just writing fan fiction about it  
  
The power of bond and reincarnation   
Chapter 1: The mysterious Girl   
  
They sky was still as she watched the stars, not seeming to mind the excessive arguments  
coming from a crossed the roaring yet dim fire. The wind was blowing steady constant pace   
blowing her raven black hair in her eyes showing life in grayish blue pools glowing with the   
light of the fire. She only turned away from the brightness of the stars when some called her  
name.   
  
"Kagome he is up to it again" said a woman walking over to her gesturing over to the black   
haired monk over her shoulder who seemed to have had better days.   
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" the black haired women said as she sat by her.   
  
"No it's nothing Sango I'm just wondering what Kaede called us back to do in such a hurry.   
She said it was something really important do you think she has a new lead on one of the   
shards"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"It better be or I'll teach that old lady a lesson disrupting a search for nothing" said the  
grumpy half demon dog in the tree Kagome sat under  
  
"Inuyasha I have to go back to my time anyway so you wouldn't have gotten that shard that   
you so called thought was there."  
  
"What did you say bitch you are not going back to that time of yours and that is final we   
already agreed on that" with that the hanyou which it came form jumped out of the tree and   
landed before Kagome, the deep amber eyes of his narrowing at her.  
  
"Why do you say that for we never agreed on anything?! I have a test in 5 days so I need   
to study for it! Not only that but we are running low on supplies and need to reload!"   
Kagome shouted as she rose to her feet glaring down the hanyou with furry in her eyes.   
  
"We did so agree! So forget about those tests of yours! And we don't need to reload on   
anything I looked in you bag and we have plenty of stuff!"  
  
"You looked in my bag! Why…." The schoolgirl didn't finish her sentence because she was   
too furious.  
  
"Why what bitch!"  
  
"Why do you have to be like this all the time?! We didn't agree on anything I won all those   
arguments and you still are to stubborn to realize that I'm going back home no matter what   
you say!"  
  
"How do win those arguments I don't remember me giving up any of them!" If there were   
anything sleeping near by it would have been scared away with all of the screaming and   
yelling near by.  
  
"Simple really" going back to a normal voice " all I have to do is say Sit and I win the   
fight!" and with the word sit Inuyasha congregated face to face with his good old friend   
the dirt.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Inuyasha said after he recovered form the rosary spell   
  
"You wanted to see how I won those fights"  
  
"Why you little bitch!"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…." That went on for about 20 minutes before Kagome got tired and the   
anger left her for the point being. With Inuyasha face flat in the dirt Kagome went to bed   
and fell to sleep before he recovered form the rosary and the monk made another assault on   
Sango.   
  
~~~~~~Morning (boy you didn't have to wait long)~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Kagome woke up the monk was sitting by the burnt out fire, Sango was working on   
breakfast, and Inuyasha was in his tree looking off into nowhere.   
  
"Sango can I help you with breakfast?" Kagome said as she got up and walked over to the   
demon exterminator  
  
"Sure you can Kagome" So Kagome and Sango worked on breakfast until it was ready and served  
to themselves the monk and Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you little… Miroku!"  
  
"What did I do" the monk said trying to put on an innocent face.  
  
"You know what you did you perverted monk!" Miroku tried to make a run for it but Sango   
took out her hiraikotsu and hit him on the head so hard he was out for a few minutes.  
  
"Every morning…. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome got annoyed being ignored so when   
she made a grab for his silver hair that seemed to have gotten his attention form the food.   
  
"What!"  
  
"Inuyasha you don't need to yell I was just wondering when are we going to leave"  
  
"When I'm done eating"  
  
"Okay"  
  
After Miroku recovered, and the hanyou was done wolfing down his food they picked up camp   
and went off. On the road they followed in the usual fashion, Inuyasha lead the way followed  
by Kagome riding her bike or what the half dog demon called a metal hoarse. Next came the   
monk walking at a fast pace because of Sango behind him with her hand on the hiraikotsu   
ready to hit him if he got out of line. In that order they walked until noon when they got   
to Kaede's village and her hut.  
  
"Kagome!" Shouting form a very young and small fox demon running up and hugging her very   
lovingly and to Kagome hugging him back.  
  
"Hello their Shippou how's lady Kaede do you know why she wanted us back in such a hurry"  
  
"Ya I do Kagome but I'll only tell if Inuyasha promises not to leave me behind again"  
  
"feh you are to young to go where we were going"  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome gave him a death glare "Sure Shippou we won't leave you behind again and   
if Inuyasha doesn't agree I'll say the s word on him". The hanyou looked at her as though he where going to rip her apart any minute.  
  
"Okay Kagome, Kaede brought in some one to help us collect the shards, she is really nice   
and she a weakest for soft cute furry things."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
" She told me and said I was one!"  
  
"Okay"When that was said and done the hanyou, monk, the demon exterminator, the schoolgirl,   
alone with the fox demon traveled the rest of the way threw the village and to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Well what do you want old lady" the half dog demon yelled as he and the team walked inside.  
With the site of a young girl with deep black hair and blue eyes sitting next to Kaede the   
old miko women to greet them.  
  
"Greetings Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango may I introduce…"  
  
"A little girl how is a little girl going to help us in our mission!"  
  
"Inuyasha she is not that young she is 12 years old" Shippou mumbled under his breath but   
still load enofe to be heard.There was a long silence before Kaede broke the ice.   
"as I was saying let me introduce Alike and she has some very special powers that may come   
very useful to you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay it is very bad I know that but I'll try my best to make it better.   
The only way for me to do that properly is to know my mistakes. So please review and   
tell me my mistakes or flaws. If you don't find any then please review for the sake of   
it because I want to know about what you guys think of it. 10 reviews are what it takes   
for me to start on chapter 2 so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The strangest things are righ...

Okay I was tired for waiting for 10 reviews and I actually got some people to write for. *thanks the people who read the story and reviewed * I don't feel like much of a loser now that some people like my writing. So I'm writing this chapter for dark lady Tessa the first person that reviewed my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I would, but I don't and I never will unless some one would sell it for 10 dollars on ebay.  
  
Author's note: The girl in the last chapter's name was Aiko not Alike stupid thing I did by clicking change though the whole spell check thing. Okay so just to let you know and I'll try and fix it later. So on with the story.  
  
Power of bond and Reincarnation Chapter 2: The strangest things are right there  
  
"May introduce Aiko and she has some special powers that maybe very useful to thee" "Powers what powers all I see is a little." The inu hanyou couldn't finish his sentence before landing face first in the ground "Why you little wrench I didn't do anything" "Inuyasha I didn't do anything" Kagome was bewildered. The schoolgirl really didn't say anything non-the less the s-word that would pull the mighty hanyou to his knees. Then what really made Inuyasha fall like that? " If it wasn't you then who." Once again Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence before being hugged by two arms around the head. "Cute!" the mysterious Aiko practically squealed " He's so Cute!" grabbing the half demon's ears "He's a cute one so he's fuzzy" moving away from the hanyou "wouldn't you agree Shipy?" The little fox demon could barley hold his laughter at Inuyasha who was still bound down to the ground by a strange force. The same as for everyone else for that matter, even Kaede the old miko could barley hold her own laughter in. "Ya" the little demon cried out between fits of laughter "it's a great name. fuzzy" "Why you little. When I get up you'll wish you never been born!" Inuyasha threatened from the ground, which he still couldn't get up from. "Why would I, I'm not the one bound to the floor by telekinesis" the little girl said innocently. "Telekin. what?" All of the shard hunt party seemed to be really confused sept for the smart young lady Kagome "Telekinesis the power to move objects but it's not suppose to exist at all how could it" Kagome was cut off. "Demons aren't suppose to exist in your time ether but they still are there aren't they?" The young Aiko implied stunning the shard group into looking at her with suspicion. "What not my fault I can read people's minds too" "What?!" everyone but Kaede was gaping at Aiko mouths wide open dropping to the floor "you can read what?!" "Ya I can and Sango I would look out Miroku is thinking about touching you there again" Sango looked down and saw the monk's hand inching toward her in a slow way. The hunter grabbed the nearest object and hit him over the head with it knocking him out cold. "Wait how can you read minds it's just impossible isn't Kaede?" Kagome managed to get out though her shock. Despite the fact everyone forgot she was in the room and concentrating on the small girl in front of him or her. "Well it may seem impossible Kagome but if ye consider the fact it that does exist even though ye never see it before it would not seem so surprising" "Lady Kaede?" The young Aiko questioned. "What is it child?" Kaede wondered "Why is everyone so afraid it's not like I can read there inmost secrets only the upper thoughts and I would never tell anyone that information unless in a life or death situation. So why?" "Well why are you asking Kaede these questions if you can read everyone's mind?!" The newly fuzzy named hanyou rang out from the floor. "Well." Aiko seemed to have no need to press on "Well what already!" Inuyasha was pissed now. How come she didn't answer him even if he was bound to the floor and couldn't get up? Even though the telekinetic powers lifted from him quite a lot. "Well umm." Aiko paused "My power's only last for a short amount of time and I don't know when they're going to come back right now" "What do you mean your powers last a short amount of time?! Then what's keeping me pinned on to this *$%#*@!# floor?!" (A/n: no need to repeat that) "Easy Inuyasha." The young girl spoke plainly "Nothing you haven't tried to get up since my power ran out". The Inu tried to get up and what do you know he made it up. So he started to stare at Aiko again with a deadly glare in his eye. "That's it now you get this for calling me fuzzy!" He ran at the girl fist out ready to hit his target who happened to be the young one in front of him. But before the hanyou could make it to the girl. "Sit!" and he was down again. "What was that for Kagome!" "You where about to hurt her Inuyasha. She didn't do anything to you sept for calling you fuzzy which I think suits you quite well" Indicating to his fuzzy ears on the top of his head. "Oh ya and your taking her side!" "Ya I am!" "Why you little bitch when I get up." "Excuse me Sango?" A young Aiko asked to the demon hunter next to the monk still out cold. "Yes what is it?" Turning away from the fight, which Shippo was still glued on. "I was wondering do they fight like that all the time?" "Yes they do but why would you want to know?" "Oh it's nothing you just wouldn't be able to tell by just reading there minds" Aiko said waving her hand in front of her face as a signal for Sango not to mind much at all about it. Though she still wondered why they would think the way she sensed if they fought so much. It was a mystery to her but she was willing to give it a shot even if it would cost her life in the end. Even though life didn't matter much anyway. They always get collected in the end by. Aiko stopped her thoughts she wasn't going to think about that right then. So she turned back to the fight which was taking place between the hanyou and the young girl. Sorry short I know but I wanted to get this out soon so here it is ^_^ Please r+r and tell me what you think and no I don't mind flames I think they make ya better 


	3. Chapter 3: The time of fluffychan

Okay sorry last chappy took so long to update. My confidence level wasn't very high. I just got an idea for a new fic though but ill update this first. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would make them make it a lot faster trust me on this.  
  
Power of bond and reincarnation Chapter 3: The time of fluffy-Chan 2 months have passed with no sigh or rumor of the sacred shards and the summer months and heat where getting at its peck. The "pack" as Aiko for some reason fondly called it had nothing to do and they where more tense then ever. The only thing the could get there mind of there troubles would be doing what they normally did. Sango would be training to be a better warrior and for the final battle with Naraku. Miroku would be flirting with the village girls. Kagome would be studying like usual for the final exams coming up at the end of the year being the only one glad to stop for once. Shippo would be playing with his new friend Aiko who seemed to be gone a lot. And Inuyasha would be watching over the village and Kagome. Though no one knew what Aiko did when she was away no one seemed to question it much.  
  
One day everything was going as it normally did until there was an exposition about a mile away from the town.  
  
"Wha, wha was that?" Cried a surprised Sango "I don't know but lets go check it out" The monk replied disgruntled because he was 2 inches away from sexually assaulting the demon hunter again. Just a ½of a mile from where the explosion took place Inuyasha and Kagome where in the middle of one of their fights when it happened. Perking his fuzzy ears up the dog demon growled before taking off into the air with Kagome the young school girl not too far behind. Sniffing the air the half demon didn't pick up and danger just a couple of humans in the clearing ahead though the demon knew Aiko was behind this for reasons yet unknown.  
  
Seeping from the tops of the large trees to down to the green of the grass Inuyasha gazed at the site before him. It was Aiko as he knew she would be there laying on the grass with a smirk on her face with a fear stricken girl hanging above her looking at the explosion site then back at the 12 year old who everyone knew caused it.  
  
"How, how, how..." the village girl quivered out "how, how, how, could how can you are some kind of demon... No your not a demon...." She managed to get out of the fear but into pure rage "your some kind of freak! That's it I won't let you play with us anymore!!!" Running off the village girl didn't look back as she ran to the village and her home.  
  
When the girl went off Aiko had a pain filled expression on her features and she flashed it at the confused demon before running off into the woodland the other way from the village not looking back After she left the baffled demon was joined by the school girl who found there companions on the way who where readied for battle.  
  
"What happened" Sango ask not knowing whether it was a demon or something else out in the woods.  
  
"Nothing happened" Inuyasha growled at the others before jumping off after the torn girl "don't follow" were his last words before he left to find the girl.  
  
-------  
  
Running though the Inuyasha's forest as fast as her legs would be kind enough to carry her she didn't want to be caught nor did she wish to speak anymore. "I don't know why I can't make friends maybe I am a freak and big one." Speaking as though no one would hear. "I don't know why I have to prove myself it doesn't make any sense I mean I was happy in my home before I was asked to come here." Laying back and looking off into the sky "I mean I was happy in my home before I got to join up with the guys but... if I didn't take this chance I wouldn't have the great friends I do now... Kagome, she's like a mother giving me advice and worrying about me even though I'm not that younger... Sango she's like a sister always watching out for me like I'm the only family she's got ... Miroku he's a older brother perverted but he watches out for me... Shippo is my best friend we're always together... and Inuyasha is kind of like a dad a protector and leader of our pack of shard hunters..."  
  
She looked up into the sky depressed; she knew she had to go back one day. Not being able to hide forever in the shadows of Inuyasha's forest. Knowing one of these days one of the skilled demons from her party would track her down and find her. Though she didn't know why or how that could happen if she was careful enough to hide from them, maybe be able to find a way she could show her bravery too. Except that if she ran away wouldn't that just make her a coward?  
  
Huffing and throwing a rock at a near by tree she didn't know what to do. Should she go back to the village or find something else to prove herself and pretend this never happened? She didn't know nor did she care anymore, so laying down and not moving she let what ever was out in the world to come after her. Unfortunately whatever that was out there didn't want nor had nothing to do with her no mater how much she wanted it to come.  
  
She was about let her mind take her away before something broke and she was summoning her powers again. Hearing a movement in the trees she sat up and looked around her wondering what it was that made the noise. She knew she couldn't assume it was just an animal knowingly having grown up around parts that were swarming with good and bad demons alike. Looking around her she hear another noise coming from an even closer location then the last. Quick as she could she summoned some of her powers to lift the noisemaker out of the brush and slam it against the tree. Aiko heard a scream as she did so it was a small girl about the age 5 with black hair and an old torn komoto. She knew she was alone because no one else was around because the nearest thinking minds where the ones of her group and they were scattered throughout the forest looking for her. She didn't want to be found but this younger girl already found her.  
  
"Rin... Rin needs to..." The girl stammered obviously scared of something she was running from.  
  
"Rin need to what!" Aiko screamed at the little girl this was trying her patience because one this girl's thoughts couldn't be read because she was scared and two she couldn't find anyone's thoughts anymore that only meant one thing....her powers went out. Panicking Aiko screamed one more time. "Rin needs to what!"  
  
"Rin needs to run!!!" almost like if it where on cue a colossal snake demon erupted from the bush and launched it's self at the worn out girl who was too tired to run. Thinking fast Aiko picked the girl up and ran away adrenaline and fear rushing though her system. Dogging out of the way of the trees Aiko kept away from the snake demon who was at there heals. The girl started to scream when it started launching it's self toward the ground in a fate less attempt to get it's meal. Running up to a Cliff side The once powerful girl was reduced to a weak and cowering mouse before a cat who managed to get the mouse out of it's hole.  
  
Aiko felt like that and her attempt to save the girls life had failed miserably. She wanted to do something to make it worth running away a while in the long run. 'I guess it's just a broken dream' Aiko thought 'But maybe...I could'. Thinking fast Aiko turned around slowly the small girl cowering in her arms and clinging onto her for dear life.  
  
(Lily: doubt that work when your being chased by a snake demon  
  
Flare: Lily shut up and stop it with the self insertions  
  
Lily: but...  
  
Tessa: Lily come and light fires with me and sana!  
  
Lily: okay!  
  
Flare: no you finish now!  
  
Lily: T.T)  
  
Facing the demon she put down the girl and moved away before she could start clinging to her again. Walking up to the snake demon she pulled out a knife and cut her right arm blood draining out of her body filling the air with it's scent driving the demon mad and to drive at them faster. Running along the cliff side she made herself a distraction while the girl Rin got away safely. It was the only thing that she could do to help the young girl.  
  
Rin however was still in the same spot as the demon past and was running after the girl who had cut her arm and ran away just to save her own life. Her master would have been impressed with the older girl. She knew that she had to do something to help the girl who was running though the forest for her life. Though she was too small to fight the demon herself. Running the other way Rin did her best to try and find some help. Hearing a noise near by there was a group of people calling a name. She hid in the bushes not trusting them just looking to see if they could help her. Rin didn't know who they where calling for but they seemed to be worried. Looking closer she saw one of the people that was calling a name was that nice Miko girl who had saved her before. Maybe she could save the other girl for Rin! Running out of the bushes Rin did her best not to stumble and fall as she ran to the pretty miko lady (AN: okay if this didn't ever happen in the series it did alright?)  
  
"Pretty-miko-chan Pretty-miko-chan!" Running as fast as she could ending up tackling Kagome down to the ground, who made a "whof" noise when she went down. "Rin-chan needs help Rin-chan needs help!"  
  
"What is it Rin I'm trying to find my friend" Kagome got out some what pushing Rin off her back.  
  
"Rin's person more important she save Rin like pretty-miko-lady save Rin!" Coming out in panic and she started to run around in circles, trying to pull people into the forest failing to get them to move even one inch. The shard hunting gang looked in aw as they just stood by and watched as the little girl gave her best attempt to try and save her friend. Kagome was about to speak and everyone knew what she was going to say, but something about the fact Rin had a friend without inuyasha's older brother knowing was kind of odd even scary. Added to that Inuyasha was glaring at her that plainly said "if you say anything you will pay". Well if Rin had a friend that needed to be saved why didn't her master just take care of it? Why not unless he abandoned her and they couldn't just leave her there to rot and die now could they? No, the pain of guilt would have been too great for Kagome or the others to bear with. Well... all but Inuyasha. "Feh! What do I care for your friend it's not like your friend is of any use to us were actually looking for someone who can actually do some good not someone who would probably end up following Sessshomaru (yuck can't spell someone tell me how to spell his name in a review) around too"  
  
Rin was on the verge of tears, her friend wasn't a bad guy nether was her master. "Why won't you help Rin's friend she's a good guy she won't hurt anyone she was good to Rin she saved her from the snake demon"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Rin in question, like women he hated to see children cry, well unless they deserved it like Shippo when he annoys him. However this was different it was because he rejected to save the girls friends life, but Rin was different she had demon friends so they could take care of themselves. Right? "Rin your friend's a demon she could probably take care of herself"  
  
The small girl looked at Inuyasha confused, her friend wasn't a demon at all. "But Rin's friend no demon she human she's pretty with black hair and blue eyes and she not much younger then pretty miko lady"  
  
This caused shock this was an exact description of Aiko. If she was in trouble then they needed to help her, they hadn't been together for more then 2 months but she was already part of the group. Playing with shippo, training with Sango, arguing over the last bit of ramen with Inuyasha, she was even so kind as warn them when Miroku is going to try and grope them. They needed to help there little telekinetic friend. Sniffing the air Inuyasha easily picked up the trace of blood, it was fresh and it was currently passing them off to the side about a mile away (wow good noise). "There she is about a mile to the east lets get going" Jumping off he raced into the woods. Quickly Kagome pulled Shippo and Rin on Kira with Sango and the raced off after Inuyasha with Miroku on foot.  
  
They made a fast pace for a mile when in the clearing they saw Inuyasha hanging from the throat of a large snake demon with Aiko on the ground barely clinging to life let alone the urge not to scream. The pain was too much to bare, it surged though her body and cut into her veins. This was the price she pays for her kindness, a lonely soul that was dripping in the life source that was so needy for human life many killed just to keep it. Though Aiko was sacrificing her own life to save that lovely thing, just like how Inuyasha was doing for her.  
  
Reacting quickly, Kagome, with the help of Rin, and Shippo tended to Aiko while Sango and Miroku fought with Inuyasha. Inuyasha dug his nails into the throat he was hanging on which spilled the blood of the snake every direction, Sango sent her giant boomerang into the skull of the snake seemingly to end it's life, or at least that's what the intend was. The snake still squirmed, it's instincts still urged to kill and escape it's attackers. It still wanted to kill and eat it's fill of the human blood that lingered in the air, it was so strong, he could taste it. Miroku smashed his cane right though the snakes heart stopping the over sized worm from movement. Resting the fighters looked back at Kagome who was nearly done patching up Aiko. Aiko looked like a mummy underneath her bandages, which were stained with blood but not as much as the crimson pools that laid on the ground. Aiko was doing fine other then that. Picking her up off the ground Inuyasha carefully put Aiko on the still large Kira's back. (I really do not know how to spell the character's names). Looking at the pack Inuyasha shouted "okay she's fine lets get back to the village before this blood attracts more attention then we need" walking off he was followed by Kira and with Sango and Kagome on ether side of her looking after a now passed out little girl. Shippo and Rin where walking not more then 2 spaced behind Kira being carried by Miroku who they knew wouldn't try anything because he had children in his arms.  
  
They all traveled in that way, but took short breaks because Aiko woke up screaming in pain so Kagome had to put her into dreamland using a soothing herb drink Kaede taught her. When they finally reached the village 2 hours after the incident Inuyasha stopped at the edge of town and sniffed the air. "We forgot to cover our track"  
  
"so" Kagome replied "It's not a big deal we really need to get Aiko to Kaede " "It is a big deal if we don't want anyone to follow us wrench!" Inuyasha scolded before looking at Miroku "you come with me and help me cover our trail Aiko's blood is to thick in the air we got to thin it out if we don't want demons attacking us"  
  
"okay" Miroku replied "I could help I know a remedy to over power the sent of the blood" Sango spoke up and looked at Kagome "you go and get Aiko to Kaede we probably won't be gone long alright?"  
  
Nodding in reply Kagome, Shippo, and Rin ran to Kaede's while Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to cover up the trail. Bursting though the door out of breath Kira bent over and slid Aiko on the floor while Kagome spoke to Kaede. "Kaede...Aiko's been hurt!"  
  
"Calm down child let me see Aiko" she walked over to Aiko and smiled "oh she's fine she's just sleeping" seemingly not caring about the blood stained bandages  
  
"But... she was cut and she needs help I'm no expert on medication" Kagome babbled out. "No, no child you see" Kaede grabs the bandages around Aiko and unravels her reveling a healed 12 year old girl with nothing to sign she was ever hurt besides the blood stains on her face and chest. Her cloths where torn but that was fixable and she was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"But.... But... how?" Kagome stabled out flabbergasted.  
  
"It's very easy to understand child when Aiko sees something for herself she learns quickly, she has an ability that she calls Mimicry where she can take on any ability she chooses. She probably took Inuyasha's demon ability to heal quickly. That's why I got her because there can be 2 shard teams out right now. Sense Aiko could copy your ability to sense the jewel shards."  
  
This left Kagome stunned, Aiko could sense jewel shards too? With that would Inuyasha need her anymore? Shippo wasn't stunned at all though he was just curious. "Kaede what other powers does she have?"  
  
"well Shippo she doesn't have very many even though the ones she has seem unlimited she doesn't have very much strength to carry it out. Aiko would do best explaining her own powers to all of you when the others get here. By the way child where are they?" Kagome blinked out of her state and quivered out "ummm... oh Inuyasha? Umm... he's just covering up the blood sent with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Okay child while there out I suggest you all follow Aiko's example and rest I'm sure she'll tell you what her powers are when she wakes up at dinner." Walking into the next room she left Shippo and the quit Rin, who you would say wasn't there but is, and Kagome still in shock She fell on her knees and laid down on the floor, she was going to be replaced wasn't she. Inuyasha did seem to think she was useless compared Aiko but wasn't Sango and Miroku? Aiko could probably be every single one of them even Inuyasha! Though she was most likely going to be the one who Aiko would replace, Inuyasha never called her a bitch or wench none of that stuff.  
  
By this time the sun was fading in the sky, the birds clamed down to sing their night songs, the river turned orange to red to a fade purple. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango where walking back from there duty, they had to fight several demons who wanted a human feast which the never got because they were put to sleep by an angry mad half dog, killed by the monk, or slain by the demon slayer. Even though there were demons there were extremely weak ones that even Shippo could of taken down by himself had he come along. It was all too easy as they walked up to Kaede's hut; they had tried to make the work done as fast as they could so they could see if Aiko would be alright or if fate would tear another soul away from them.  
  
Walking in silently to quiet to be even heard by Shippo who was laying down next to Rin not more then 2 feet away from the door next to the fire sound asleep. Aiko was dressed in new clothing and set on a cut completely washed off from all of the blood the monster that made her spill. Kagome however was in the same place she was before, curling up into a ball in the center of the old women's home deep in her thoughts, worry plastered all over her face like a bright sign that something was going to happen. Shrugging Sango went over to check on Kagome while Miroku and Inuyasha looked over Aiko. "She seems to be doing fine" Miroku got out.  
  
"Ya... I wonder what happened it's not like she's a demon" Inuyasha replied (is it me or does this sound dorky x.x)  
  
"Well maybe she can heal like one it's not like anyone of us knows what Aiko's capable of doing"  
  
"Ya but if she was able to heal so fast she has to be a demon am I right"  
  
"Guys.... I think you stop worrying how Aiko healed and come over and look at Kagome" Sango called out after looking over the now pale Kagome  
  
Walking over Inuyasha took one look at Kagome and started to panic why was she like that? He didn't know, he was too busy fighting his usual instincts to worry about that . Protect Kagome she's your mate, and everyone else in your pack, that's what his mind was crying out to him right now, he didn't know what to do. So he did all he could do and that was to get the old women. Running into the other room where Kaede was making dinner Inuyasha yelled waking Aiko, Shippo, and Rin up "Kaede quick something's wrong with Kagome!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha calm down Kagome's fine she's just in deep thought, about what I don't know but I think Aiko can tell you that sense you woke her up"  
  
Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room very well knowing she was being stared at. Blinking still trying to wake up she mumbled a loud "What" a whiny tone to her voice.  
Kaede walked into the room when Aiko was waking up, she smiled at the girl before asking, "could you please find out what is wrong with Kagome child, she's been deep in her thoughts for quite some time now."  
  
"huh? Kagome? Ya... why did you tell her that I could copy peoples powers?"  
  
"I thought it would be the best if others knew the full extent of your abilities"  
  
"Ya but you shouldn't of told her that one..."  
  
"What do you mean child"  
  
"now she thinks she's going to be replaced because I can copy her ability to sense the jewel shards" Aiko put simply making everyone but Rin and Shippo who already heard this freak out.  
  
"No your joking right you couldn't possibly sense jewel shards like Kagome can" Sango got out a shock sound ringing in her voice which told of what everyone could see was on her face, but no one looked everyone was concentrated on Aiko.  
  
"Your lying bit..." Inuyasha stopped when Aiko was looking at him an angry and knowing look was on her face daring him to finish his sentence.  
  
"No I'm not really I know I know it seems weird but it does explain how I survived and healed so fast. I copied a demon's speedy healing powers though I don't know which one. I can defiantly tell it was no minor demon. Oh well it could have been Inuyasha though if I did and anyone were to hit him right now he wouldn't be able to heal like a demon could. When I copy my powers I allow no one else to use them at all, it doesn't take that much strength to do so and it can last a long time. I would use it often but I can only copy one ability at one time so... ya...." Looks around at her pack before smiling "and now your all confused" laughs.  
  
Miroku straights up and clears his throat "I think I get it now the powers you copy are just basically taken until you feel like you should let it go and take another one" "Basically ya" Aiko replied while Kaede sat down next to her.  
  
"Child I think you should take the time now to explain where you come from and why I called you here" Kaede nodded with a smile  
  
"Well I can tell you why Kaede called me here and what I can do but I can't tell where I come from that's to much know how, all I can tell you is that I'm here to prove myself and there is no more questions on that" Aiko outputted without stuttering like it was a planed speech.  
  
There minds said you better ask her questions but all of them seemed against it somewhat thinking it's her business and if Aiko wants to keep it to herself let her. However everyone still wanted to know, fact Miroku was about to ask before Sango butted him in the side shaking her head no. Seeing this Aiko smiled, at least she wouldn't have to explain everything right away; she'll let time take care of that. Standing up and walking over to the semi petrified Kagome she put her hands on her head to talk to her though her thoughts getting weird glances from the other members but left her alone she knew what she was going. "Kagome, Kagome can you hear me green girl?"  
  
"What? What! Who's there!!!!"?  
  
"It's okay Kagome it's me Aiko you'll be fine I'm not going to replace you I swear!"  
  
"No Aiko I know you wouldn't mean too if you did I just... oh gosh... Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome! Do you want me to get Inuyasha into this!" there was no answer "Fine I will!" Aiko reaches out her left hand to point at Inuyasha signaling for him to come over and he did while taking her hand. "Okay doggy brain your on the air."  
  
"What?! What do you mean by doggy brain why I otta!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright common get up I'm worried"  
  
"I don't want to I know I'm going to be replaced"  
  
"What? What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Aiko can sense jewel shards like me if she copies my ability, I know your going to do that I'm just a Bitch and a wrench not to mention a whore"  
  
"Now wait one minute here" Aiko tried to interrupt with her mind.  
  
"WHAT? You think you're a whore? You're a bitch but not a whore!"  
  
"I know I'm a bitch!" Kagome starts to cry and break down shaking . "What? What did I say?"  
  
"gerrr..." Aiko kicks Inuyasha in the shins before finishing "It's an insult in Kagome's time to call someone a bitch, Kagome don't cry he's just referring you to a female dog"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Wait what does it mean when someone calls someone a bitch in Kagome's time?"  
  
"Something about... oh Kagome explain it!"  
  
"It means when a women is spiteful, quarrelsome, no one likes her."  
  
"ohh....I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know"  
  
"Inuyasha did you just say..."  
  
"Yep he did you didn't know the demon had a gentlemen side did ya and he's cute too" "Aiko... don't say anymore remember we had a deal"  
  
"Right Inuyasha... Kagome are you better now?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am"  
  
"Okay that's good I'm ending this now" Letting go of both there hands Aiko stood up before going back to her bed and sat down.  
  
Kagome sat up confused and with a headache, she wondered why she felt so horrible. It was probably because of her state before which her body was still recovering from. Though she did feel kind of cold and hot at the same time, Kagome didn't know what was going on. Nether did Inuyasha; he woke up with a dizzy feeling though he quickly recovered from it after a few seconds and checked over Kagome. Her temperature was hotter then it should be, so he picked her up and sat her down on a spare cot that was next to Aiko.  
  
Sango finally specking up after 30 minutes of nothing but silence "ummm... is Kagome going to be okay?" Sitting down next to them while Shippo and Rin crawled over as well. Miroku sits down next to Sango but Aiko held up her hand, which over the months everyone learned it was the "grope" signal. So picking up a random object that happened to be a bucket she hit him in the head knocking him out, before turning full attention back to Kagome . Kaede who was sitting on the other side of the 2 cots reached over Aiko and felt Kagome's forehead "Apparently the child's suffering a fever, no wonder you where like that for some time the mixture of stress and sickness did things to your body child". Inuyasha just stared deep in his thoughts before Aiko intervened "Oh my gosh Inuyasha stop worrying she's gonna be fine!!!!!"  
  
"Worried who said anything about worried baka!!!!" Blushing a furious red and growling at Aiko barring his white fangs in an attempt to scare her.  
  
"Not going to work this time!" Getting ride of her ability to heal quickly she took up Kagome's sit move and used it "SIT!" which made Inuyasha face plant.  
  
"Oww!!! What did you do that for!!!!"  
  
"Because Kagome asked me too duh!" Looks at Kagome who was laughing and smiling at the thought of Inuyasha's embarrassment. It really made her feel better to know that he did care about her even though she knew that he would eventually leave her; or at least she thought so.  
  
Aiko blinked and looked outside, the night was steadily growing and the crows cawed in the night air telling of a great evil. She remembered when her mother hit her even on the days on which she was a good child. Her dad did nothing about it he just watched the skeptical take fold before it was his turn to try and beat her to death. It was on nights where she was bleeding she remembered once when the village elder told a story of a young woman with great power. She held the ability to purify demons and set their souls free. Aiko often wondered what it would have been like if she possessed that ability she was weak then, she had no powers, and she still does she's just a dependent soul....  
  
The pack was broken from there thoughts when Inuyasha who was in an intense fight with Kagome stiffened. "I smell him..." This got everyone's attention especially Kagome when she asked "who?"  
  
"Sessshomaru" Inuyasha replied making everyone stiffen but Rin who was thrilled. The half demon growled at the child before taking off into the night leaving worried friends behind him.  
  
Picking herself up she smiled and ducked into Kaede's back room and came out in 3 seconds in her usual blue springtime fighting komodo with the purple dragon in the back. Holding up one arm hand pointing to the sky "Let the battle start!" she said making everyone sweat drop as she ran outside but they ended up at her heals. Kira was carrying her master, the miko, and the children while Aiko and Miroku ran.  
  
When the pack found Inuyasha he was fighting Sessshomaru, he was about to use the wind scar when his brother caught it with his one hand. They where struggling and the power they both generated seemed to have shaken the earth underneath them. It scared the pack too much and they where having second thoughts about being there. The force hit it's peak before sending both of the brothers flying back.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Sessormaru-sama!"  
  
"Fluffy-chan! Fuzzy-chan!!!"  
  
"What!!!!?"  
  
(Lily: Muheheheeheeheheheheheheness!  
  
Sana: -claps-  
  
Koyoko: -pounces- yay you finished!  
  
Lily: yes sad to say it's only 9 out of the promised 13 pages I hope that doesn't make a difference this is the most I've written in my entire life!  
  
Flare: Okay good now letz get you working on your English paper!  
  
Lily: Flare I swear you're the one who tells me to do right  
  
Flare: ya I know!  
  
Sana: At least lets have a party?  
  
Flare: okay  
  
-so everyone that night goes out and parties only to realize that Koyoko would wake up as Iggy the silly evil one eyed badger!- 


End file.
